


A series of Poems

by LordoftheFics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, References to Depression, dark themes, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordoftheFics/pseuds/LordoftheFics
Summary: These are a few poems I wrote when i was going through various times in my life. As such, they have varying themes including depression, regret, joy, and reflection as well as others.





	1. Introduction

These poems are all original and close to my heart, as such, please refrain from posting them on other sites without either crediting me or asking first. (As if they're actually good>_<)

Constructive criticism is much appreciated and if you actually like my work, I would accept a prompt to attempt a poem.


	2. Reflection

It's less that I want to die and more that I'm tired of living  
I'm starting to get tired of just constantly giving  
I give and I give but I don't ask for more  
I throw away my feelings  
And only think about yours  
You were my future  
My past and my now  
Until you decided to forget how  
How to care  
How to think  
How I felt   
And more  
When I turned to you, I would only find closed doors  
So with no one to talk to  
And no one to care  
I turned into myself and recoiled at what resided there  
Years of pent up sadness  
Regret and rage  
Years of torment  
That only built with age  
I turned away from you  
As you had already turned from me  
And I finally began to focus  
I finally began to see  
That whilst constantly helping others  
In their betterment of themselves  
I had forgotten what truly mattered  
Me, I and Myself.


	3. My Painting

Allow me to paint you a picture  
of exactly how I feel  
It's drab, it's dark, its boring  
and filled with blues and teals  
Yellow is it's background  
the color of my lies  
It's the happy facade I place up  
the laughter I never hide  
Black is its spattering  
the color of my pain  
It symbolizes my tiring  
of waking up each day  
Herein come the blues and teals  
bearing their banner proud  
They stand for my depression  
my own sad rain cloud  
Red are its accents  
the color of spilled blood  
It symbolizes my anger  
my passion and lost loves


	4. Missing you

I miss feeling whole  
I miss feeling complete  
I miss meeting my goals  
And not being obsolete  
I miss not second guessing  
Every kind word  
Every phrase  
I miss not needing praise  
I miss being validated  
By just looking in the mirror  
I miss being happy  
Even when you weren't near  
I miss finding home  
In a heart of my own  
I miss not missing you


	5. Growing up

Allow me to tell you about growing up  
The things they do not say  
The things you gain and lose  
How nothing is left to stay  
You gain a sense of dignity  
You lose the baby fat  
But what I'm trying to tell you is  
That it's so much more than that  
You lose the sense of magic  
You lose the simple joys  
You start to find the need  
To buy more elaborate toys  
You gain an air of cynicism   
And always ask how much  
As if anything can be taken away  
With just a simple touch  
You lose extreme emotion  
You no longer laugh so loud  
In fact you now get nervous  
Whenever around a crowd  
You gain a sense of knowing  
Both the good and the bad  
Your childhood fears  
Have become something sad  
The fear of love  
The fear of life  
Forget the dark  
All that remains is strife  
Forget the clowns you hated  
Forget those urgent tugs  
There's no one now to turn to  
It's been fated from above  
The older we get  
The more we know  
It's not as easy as letting go  
So cherish each year  
Each moment you get  
Enjoy your ignorance  
Bask in bliss  
Toss aside annoyances  
Live life as a wisp  
Go here and there  
Never dragged down by life's woes  
Live upon air  
And dream of letting go


	6. I Thought I Had Forever

I thought I had forever  
But I guess I’ll have to wait  
I thought we had tomorrow   
But tomorrow came too late  
I thought we had tonight   
To make it worth our while  
But the body count is up  
It’s growing to a pile  
So hold your loved ones close  
Don’t make the same mistake  
I thought I had forever  
But forever never came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based off of the title of a story I was planning to write. The story was going to be based in an apocalypse so there are some very apocalyptic themes in it for it being such a short poem.


	7. Ghosts

Don’t scream, don’t shout  
You don’t know what could be about  
Lurking in darkened corridors   
Waiting silently in hidden corners  
Walk on quick, and listen close  
Beware the ever watching ghost  
Close doors fast and never stare  
At the creatures residing there  
Walk on weary traveler  
And close your eyes  
No one here has to die  
Keep your tale to yourself   
Live on beyond this dark hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get this bad feeling when I'm walking down a dark hallway/corridor, like there's something or someone behind me, waiting to chase me. I have yet to shake this feeling and I always want to slam the door behind me, like I can shut out everything in the night if I just shut the door hard enough. This poem was almost a sum of those feelings.


End file.
